1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar energy collecting devices, and particularly to the formation of a reflector for use with a concentrating type collector for solar energy applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concentrating collectors are generally known in which a reflecting surface of suitable shape is used to reflect parallel sun rays onto a heat absorbing element. Generally and ideally, the reflector surface is manufactured in a shape with parabolic cross-section. It is well known that this shape will focus parallel rays of light onto a single line. The parabolic shape permits the most versatility of design along with obtainment of the highest temperatures on the heat-absorbing element. Although the parabolic shape is ideal, however, it presents certain manufacturing difficulties and, thus, can result in costly fabrication techniques. Various examples of the use of parabolic and similar reflectors mounted on the roof of a residence or other building as part of an integrated building space and water heating system can be found in prior patents as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,927 -- Jan. 16, 1912
U.S. Pat. No. 1,093,925 -- Apr. 21, 1914
U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,505 -- Nov. 30, 1915
U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,266 -- Sep. 4, 1928
U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,649 -- Oct. 18, 1938
U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,885 -- Apr. 19, 1949
U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,634 -- Oct. 28, 1959
U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,915 -- Feb. 10, 1959
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,394 -- Oct. 16, 1962
U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,012 -- May 23, 1967.